


Last Dance

by devil_die



Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Emerson and Jinxx share the last dance of the night together as they are left with only the people who they care the most about.
Relationships: emerson barrett/jinxx
Kudos: 11





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> a / n : i absolutely love this ship so much and this is the first time ive gotten around to writing any with them. this whole thing honestly came from an idea of em looking into his eyes as they slow danced together

Emerson smiled widely as he saw the male before him, he looked so handsome standing there in his suit with his black hair smoothed down like this. He ran his hand on the male's side as they hummed softly alone to the song that they had painstakingly picked out for this. Which they meant emerson did this, Jinxx gave in and let emerson pick because he wanted to make his lover happy.  
Which it showed on Emerson's face just how happy he was. It showed in his smile and the smile in his eyes. Jinxx knew it was cheesy to be here, with Emerson in his arms and he in the other male's. He adored the whole place around them because it felt like the perfect chaos. A mix of things they both loved.  
"I love you, my husband." Emerson spoke through his wide grin with a small laugh as he spoke.  
"I love you even more, my husband." Jinxx replied grinning as widely as his lover was.  
Soon the song ended and there were only a few pairs of hands clapping. Emerson turned to look at them before seeing it was one of his older brothers and two of his now husband's band members. The others seemed to be asleep. But they had been working their asses off with their bands along with helping them with the wedding.  
Jinxx stopped Emerson standing in the middle of the dance floor; since they were the only two still on it, the couple didn't block anyone; and pressed his lips softly to the other's as one hand traveled up to his head, cupping one cheek with a hand as they kissed. A loud sound came from the few guys before Remington yelled something out.  
"Hey lovebirds! Get a room before you suck my baby brothers face off!"  
Then loud laughter filled the darkening room from him, Andy, and CC. Which left Emerson's cheeks flushing bright pink from them saying this about them. He reached out to take his lover's hand as they let go of each other from the dance. "Let's do what he suggested, it's getting late and I think it's close to when they close." Emerson confessed as he looked to the older male. Jinxx nodded a little before pulling Emerson even closer to him.  
A smirk formed on his face as he watched his lover and got an idea. He held onto him a little tighter before kissing him deeply, mostly for show since he wahe floor in his arms. Like in the cheesy, sappy even, romance movie just to mess with Remington now. He tilted the male back moving so he was dipping Emerson to the ground.  
Remington let out a loud screech as he covered his eyes with his hands trying to shield himself from the two almost making out before him. "OH FUCK MY INNOCENT EYES! THEY ARE RUINED!" Which he could hardly get this out before busting out laughing at himself from how he was acting. Slowly, he started to peak through his eyes to see if they had stopped kissing. Once he saw Emerson was standing back up, he moved his hand away from his eyes.  
Although Jinxx noticed this and decided to mess with him even more. The male reached out and slapped Emerson's ass hard before grabbing onto it roughly. Which got a soft whimper followed by a moan from him as he felt his cheeks turn bright red.


End file.
